Evidence for the significant advances made in the Rockefeller Mass Spectrometry Resource in Technological Research and Development can be assessed from the 13 presentations given by members of The Resource at the 43 ASMS Conference in Atlanta, May 1995. ( One page Summaries of each presentation follow below).